Tremere Antitribu
Tremere Antitribu Majesty and mystery ~~ the two words are synonymous with the word "Tremere". Born of murder and greed, created for power and destruction, they are the most feared of the Camarilla clans. They are also the clan with the most to fear, for their enemies are everywhere, especially within their own ranks. Those of this clan are called "usurpers" for no small reason. They were once a cabal of mortal mages, but their leader, Tremere, became obsessed with the search for immortality, the better to provide him time enough to perfect his art for eternity. Their efforts proved fruitful; although it took the deaths of a Tzimisce elder and two of their own apprentices, the cabal achieved vampirism. Not satisfied with this, the Tremere took steps to establish themselves as a full clan. They tracked down Saulot, the enigmatic founder of Clan Salubri, and slew him in torpor; Tremere himself drank the Antediluvian's vitae. Of course, the new clan immediately came under siege. The Tzimisce thirst for revenge, for the Tremere killed members of their clan and even seized part of the Fiends' ancestral lands. The Gangrel find the Tremere an obscenity, especially because the Usurpers have captured Gangrel for use in their foul experiments. Then, of course, there are the Cainites who had befriended the Salubri and even now work to protect the surviving members from the Tremere. For now, the Tremere live a precarious existence. Their mortal magic was all but destroyed by the Embrace, the salvaged remnants forming their unique Discipline of Thaumaturgy. They have recently managed to create a servitor breed of vampire, the Gargoyles, which are the only things keeping them from the claws of the Tzimisce and Gangrel. The outrage over Saulot's diablerization continues to plague them. The clan is badly in need of allies; while a few individuals have proved themselves worthy companions, the clan as a whole is despised and distrusted. The Tremere Antitribu is the smallest clan within the Sabbat. Since the Camarilla Tremere are such bitter foes of the Sabbat, the Tremere Antitribu is the clan with the most to prove. However, the Sabbat leaders recognize the importance of having wizards on their side. The Tremere Antitribu are given a status unlike the members of other clans. They are respected and trusted, but they are resigned to achieving only the lower positions of leadership. The Sabbat Tremere recognize the prejudice and accept it. However, they are in no way inferior to other members. They are often key forces behind the scenes, much like their Camarilla counterparts. However, the Tremere Antitribu loathe the Tremere and often manipulate other Sabbat in their fight against these despised siblings. The clan values Thaumaturgic development at least as much as the Tremere but, while much of their magic is unique, they are more limited in diversity than the Tremere. Tremere Antitribu are much more likely to share their magical studies with each other for the good of their clan and the Sabbat as a whole, but the price they charge is for their own benefit. If a Tremere is captured by a Sabbat Tremere, the Camarilla vampire may be set free in exchange for secrets of the Thaumaturgic arts. The Sabbat Tremere often serve as agents and viziers to Sabbat leaders, since the clan possesses a certain amount of knowledge concerning its counterparts. In most siege efforts, the Tremere Antitribu are used to dealing with the Camarilla warlocks. There are no wandering members of the Tremere Antitribu. All the vampires of this clan are members of founded covens. Their unlives are often filled with magical study, leaving little time for hell-raising. Nickname: Spellbinders Appearance: This clan is almost entirely male, but more women are beginning to emerge. They tend to wear dark colors, and most dress in the manner they did in life. The majority are not nearly as neat or conservative as the Camarilla Tremere. Long hair is especially noticeable among clan members. Background: The Tremere normally look for students of the occult, people with intense curiosity about the world, and intellects and scholars of all varieties. The clan never creates new vampires in times of Jyhad. The Sabbat Tremere put their fledglings through an apprenticeship similar to the Tremere. Clan Disciplines: Auspex, Dominate, Thaumaturgy